


Like the Rain

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Category: World Championship Wrestling/WCW
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanyon and Raven...nuff said!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written April 24, 2001  
> The title comes from a Clint Black song and I'd like to thank Sorcha for coming up with it for me!  
> Note 2: Pretend we're back in time in WCW when Raven and Kanyon were part of the Flock. OK. Now we shall continue. *g*  
> Note3: I must mention that for those that don't realize, Chris Kanyon has passed on, so if reading fan fic with deceased characters bothers you, this fic isn't for you.

Rating: R  
Content: M/M sex, language, very mild bondage and all-round delicious tormenting, and hopefully some humor

 

You just totally suck!"

Chris Kanyon raised a supercilious brow at his friend, drawing his long leg up to curl under him as he leaned back on the sofa. ""You're just mad 'cause you lost the coin toss, Scott. Now be a good boy and run along and go get the movies."

Scott Levy glared at Chris, brows drawn together in a disgruntled scowl. "You cheated. I didn't see that coin. Let's do it over."

Chris shook his head and grinned, his dark hair feathering over his broad shoulders. "Uh-uh. No way. I won fair and square. Now, quit your bitching and get going."

Scott glance to the window where rain slashed across the glass, the faint roar of wind making him shiver in anticipation of it's frigid contact. He turned back to Chris, pursing his lips thoughtfully, eyes shielded by his thick lashes. "How about we do another challenge? This way there's no doubt in either of our minds who wins?"

Chris rolled his eyes, then shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"Arm wrestling," Scott said decisively, swiftly shoving the coffee table further from the couch and dropping to his knees, swiping the magazines and other paraphernalia off the surface, plunking his elbow down, fingers wiggling in impatience. "Come on, I dare ya."

"You're such a spaz, Scotty," Chris snorted, then sighed, rising and moving to the other side of the table and assuming an identical position. They clasped hands, their free ones curling against the edge of the wood for leverage. "Whenever you're ready, loser."

"Scott sniffed disdainfully, then signaled to begin. They strained against each other, forearms and biceps bulging and flexing as they each battled to overpower the other, low growls of effort accompanying their endeavors. Face red from exertion, Scott slowly gained the advantage, pushing Chris's arm down with white-knuckled concentration.

But just as Scott was about to deliver the coup de gras, Chris got a burst of strength and forced him back, the pendulum swinging hard in the bigger man's direction. With an abrupt jerk, Chris planted the back of Scott's hand firmly on the scarred surface, exhaling a grunt of triumph.

"I believe I won...again?" Chris said, brushing his hands off in an entirely arrogant gesture.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott exclaimed, flopping onto his ass and glaring at Chris once more. "You cheated again. You had to have."

That insolent brow rose once more to mock Scott. "And how, pray tell, could I have cheated that time?"

"Scott sulked, raking his fingers through his light brown hair, picking at a loose thread on the leg of his jean shorts. "I don't know, but either you cheated or you're just about the luckiest asshole on this planet. I always seem to lose these fucking challenges."

Chris gave him a smug smile. "That's because I'm just that damned good. Now, quit stalling. That rain ain't gonna let up anytime soon and I want to see those movies."

"Can't we just watch TV or somethin'?" Scott suggested hopefully, really not in the mood to get soaked tonight. I hear Blade's gonna be on."

Chris opened his mouth to refuse, then paused. Blade happened to be one of the movies he hadn't yet seen and poor Scotty...he knew he didn't want to go out in this weather, though it would have been funny to see him looking like a drowned rat when he got back. He decided to be a nice guy and relent. "Well, okay," he conceded, getting to his feet and stretching expansively, unaware of Scott's eyes riveting on his lean body, clad in loose track pants, chest bare. "If your loser ass is too chicken to brave a little rain, I guess I'll go ahead and order some room service for us."

Scott licked his lips at the sight of that tight little ass strolling away from him, feeling himself grow hard wondering just what it would look like naked. He groaned inwardly, burying his face in his hands. Not again! Christ, he'd been lusting after Chris's body for the past few months now and wasn't quite sure how to handle it. It had gotten a hundred times more intense now that he and the big man had started rooming together, leaving him having to either jerk off in the shower or go find some willing rat to relieve his craving. Neither prospect was appetizing at the moment, though he knew he'd have to do something about his 'problem' before Chris noticed. That was all he needed. He'd been extremely careful not to send any signals of his increasing desire for Chris, uncertain as to his views on the subject of bisexuality. But fuck, it was so difficult when he flaunted himself before him in next to nothing, the rippling muscles of his back just begging to be touched, his ridged abdomen screaming for him to lick it...Jesus, it just wasn't fair! Scott abruptly vaulted to his feet, heading for the bathroom, needing to cool off before he embarrassed himself.

"Hey, something wrong, Scotty?" Chris called as the door slammed shut.  
"No, just need to take a leak. Is that all right with you?"

""Quite all right...unless you fall in, that is. I ain't fishing you out of your own piss."

Scott rolled his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking deep breaths, moaning when his body didn't cooperate and settle down. In fact, it seemed to grow more aroused as he listened to the faint sound of Chris's voice on the phone ordering dinner...that soft, husky, sensual voice with the slight lisp that always drove him nuts.  
Jesus Mary and Joseph! He would have to stay in here all night if he kept this up, and he was determined not to jack off in the bathroom...not with Chris on the other side of that door. Gods, what if he heard him? He'd never hear the end of it! He sat on the toilet lid, propping his chin on a fist and sighing as he waited for his body to behave.

Chris put down the receiver and scratched his ribs, wandering back to the couch and sprawling on it, glancing repeatedly at the bathroom door with a frown of concern. He'd been in there far too long for just the call of nature. "Scott? You okay? You didn't really fall in, did you?"

"No...just give me a minute, huh?"

Chris's concern deepened at the raspy, almost breathy quality of Scott's voice. He got up and went to the door, flushing slightly as he put his ear to it and listened. All he could hear was breathing...ragged shallow breathing. His brow wrinkled in puzzlement. Just what was he doing in there, anyway?

Scott had succumbed to his body's urges and was stroking himself furiously, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he strove to finish quickly before Chris got suspicious and came to investigate. He leaned back, planting his legs wide apart and snapped his hips up into his working hand, hoping Chris couldn't hear him through the thick wood of the door. The thought of Chris sent a jolt of desire through him too strong to prevent the strangled moan from escaping his throat.

Chris's eyes widened, gasping softly at the harsh moan that floated through the door, erasing any doubts as to just what Scott was doing in there. He felt his body become hot at the realization, embarrassed to be listening, but incapable of stopping himself. He pressed his ear closer to the wood, wanting to hear more.

Scott threw his head back, panting as he abruptly slowed his pace, listening closely to the silence. What was that noise? Was that a gasp? He stood, grimacing as his aching shaft protested his distraction, easing himself back into his denim shorts with great difficulty. He stepped to the door and put his ear to it. Nothing. Scott yanked the panel open suddenly, jumping back when he found Chris standing there, his face a mask of guilty chagrin.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded, dismayed that his voice was so hoarse and trembly.

Chris blinked, his eyes involuntarily dropping to the obvious bulge in Scott's shorts, then glanced away uneasily. "I-uh-well, I was just...that is to say, I thought...I mean, I didn't-" He was saved from further stumbling when a knock sounded on the door. Chris bolted for it, grateful for the interruption.

Scott remained in the bathroom doorway, watching Chris usher the room service guy in, busying himself telling him where to put the food and chatting almost desperately with him, seemingly trying to keep him talking for as long as possible. Finally, he left, leaving the two men alone in the uncomfortable quiet. Scott cautiously made his way to the table where Chris was already seated, sitting down with an almost inaudible noise of pain. He ignored Chris's sharp look and proceeded to eat with a single-mindedness that discouraged conversation.

Chris picked at his food, his appetite having faded after the scene in the bathroom. He found himself peeking at his friend, his mind supplying vivid images of just what Scott looked like when he...did what he had plainly been doing in there. He felt his cheeks grow warm and ducked his head, not wanting Scott to notice.

Scott paused in his eating to take a swallow of his drink, idly flicking a glance at Chris and nearly choking. God, Chris looked so...so...bitable with his hair hanging loose and silky on his shoulders, face tinted a tantalizing pink, those luscious lips, wet with the fruit juice he'd just sipped... He was mortified to hear a soft groan slip from his mouth before he could stop it. Their eyes locked with an abruptness that startled them both and they ceased all movement, just gazing at each other intently for a while.

"I-I ordered some ice cream for dessert," Chris ventured hesitantly. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got both vanilla and chocolate."

Scott nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, avidly watching as Chris rose and went to the cart and returned with a couple of bowls, setting one down in front of Scott before reseating himself. Scott picked up his spoon and dipped it into the dessert, but didn't attempt to eat any of it, his eyes completely focused on Chris as he dug in, Scott's shorts becoming even more snug as he observed the sweet mixture disappear into that tempting mouth.

Chris avoided looking at Scott, feeling the other man staring at him, making him unbearably self-conscious. He set down his spoon and steeled himself to meet Scott's eyes. What he saw in them made him gulp in sudden apprehension.

Scott knew that if he didn't kiss Chris right now...right this very moment, he would incinerate into ashes. He half-rose from his chair, leaning across the table and hooking a hand behind the surprised man's neck, tugging him forward. "Sorry, Chris...I'm sorry, but I have to...to..."  
Chris froze, eyes flaring wide as Scott's mouth slanted over his, the moist flicker of his tongue sweeping across his lower lip. He caught his breath when Scott drew it between his teeth, tugging and suckling on it, sending a sizzling spark of heat straight to his groin. He involuntarily answered the silent request for entry, opening his mouth to allow Scott's tongue to spear inside, shivering at the feel of it, slick and warm, exploring every hollow and ridge. When they broke apart, their eyes melded, breaths rapid and labored. Then, like two ravenous dogs, they lunged at each other, mouths hungry, hands groping, bodies straining.  
Scott guided Chris from the table, backing him to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He gave a hard shove, sending the younger man sprawling across the coverlet. He hovered over him, dark eyes raking down his body with such a ferocity that Chris trembled in its wake. "Do you know what I want to do to you Chris?"

Chris swallowed with difficulty, inhaling sharply as Scott ripped off his T-shirt, hurling it in a corner, then worked on his shorts, slowly popping each button, refusing to let Chris look away from him. Chris's respiration quickened at the sight of Scott's naked form, his own body responding in kind to the rigid shaft thrusting from dark curls. "Scott..."

Scott shivered at the soft plea in that one word...his name. "I want you, Chris," Scott whispered, crawling up the bed to lean over the other man, hair hanging down to brush his chest. "I've wanted you for a long time now."

"H-have you?" Chris croaked, not moving, lest the spell of Scott's presence be broken.

Scott made a noise of confirmation, balancing himself above Chris on his fists. "You know what I was doing in the bathroom, don't you?"

Chris nodded, moaning when Scott lowered his head and lapped at the corner of his mouth, fighting to keep his hands off the older man, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Mmmm, I think chocolate is my new favorite flavor...as long as I'm licking it off you, that is," Scott murmured, flashing a wicked smile at the dazed man beneath him. "What were you thinking when you heard me in there?"

It took a moment for Chris to discover his voice again, so focused on the feel of Scott's mouth on him. "I...well, I was thinking you sounded...hot?"

"You don't seem sure about that," Scott said, shifting to trail a finger down Chris's jaw to his chin. "You think you need me to reenact the scene so you can be quite certain?"

Chris gasped loudly, stomach clenching hard at the very idea. "No...I don't think that'll be necessary."

"That's good," Scott purred. "because I think I have a better way of getting myself off." He abruptly sank down so his body lay full-length atop Chris.

Chris jerked upward, molding himself against Scott with a whimper, his hands finally losing the battle to touch this seductive man, fingers curling into the taut muscles of his back. "Scott, mmmm...please...touch me?"

Scott found he couldn't refuse that request, delivered in such a husky whisper that sent delicious shivers over his skin. He splayed his hands on Chris's chest, relishing the rapid thud of the heartbeat under his palms. "Do you realize how incredibly sexy you are, Chris?" he breathed, dragging his fingers down the center, curving them so the nails lightly raked the satiny surface. "The way you talk...the way your sweet little ass flexes when you walk...the way your hair looks...mmmm, you don't know how hard it's been not to jump you whenever you came out of the shower wearing just a tiny towel around those tempting hips."

Chris made a sound of distress, his body bursting into flame at his sibilant words, spoken in that velvety murmur. "Scott...damn...I..." He didn't know what to say, so simply arched up into the other man, grinding himself desperately against him.

Scott caught his breath, bending his head to kiss him with an intensity that had them both writhing and rolling around on the bed, hands roaming, hips undulating in a frenzied dance for dominance. Chris settled the matter...for the moment...by pushing Scott onto his back and climbing over him to straddle his legs.

Scott watched, wide-eyed, as Chris eased his sweats down his hips, shifting to wriggle completely out of them, tossing them aside negligently. He couldn't seem to stop ogling him, his hands reaching out to slide over that warm, tantalizing flesh.

Chris captured them, pressing them firmly into his thighs.

"Don't move them," Chris ordered, releasing him to slither up his own chest, threading his fingers through his hair, drawing the silky mass to the top of his head before letting the strands cascade back down to rest in a tousled tangle on his shoulders.

Scott groaned at the erotic sight, digging his nails into the hard muscles, feeling them contract and relax. "Fuck, Chris! You're gonna give me blue balls if you keep doing that!"

Chris gave him a slow, lazy grin, brow lifting in wry amusement. "My, my...can't have that, now, can we?" His eyes flicked to the place between Scott's legs and his grin widened, a glint of mischief entering the mocha depths as he nodded at the pulsing cock in front of him. "How do you suggest we fix that?"

"I think that we should put that smart, delectable mouth to good use," Scott retorted, tilting his hips for emphasis.

"Hmmm...it's a thought..." Chris mused, tapping a finger against his chin speculatively. He absently glanced around the room, his attention halting on the remains of their desserts, a wicked idea sparking in his mind. With a loud protest from Scott, Chris bounded off the bed, retrieving the other man's untouched portion of ice cream and resumed his position astride Scott's body. "You know, I was always taught never to waste good food," Chris began, swirling a finger in the concoction, then sucking it clean, eliciting another groan. "I'd really hate to see this go to waste, wouldn't you?"

In astonishment, Scott watched Chris tip the bowl, a trickle of melted cream splashing down onto his stomach, causing him to hiss in a breath as the chill liquid touched his heated skin. "Chris, are you cra-?"

"Sh," Chris admonished him mildly. He continued pouring the treat onto his groin, then carefully coated the upthrust shaft until it resembled a large chocolate and vanilla popcicle. He stretched to put the dish on the nightstand, then, after gathering his hair up to keep it out of the sticky mess, he proceeded to clean him, tongue whorling over the fluttering abdomen, smiling inwardly at Scott's long, low moan of need.

Scott lifted his head to look down...just in time to see him lap at his balls like a kitten with his milk, drawing first one, then the other into the warm cavern of his mouth. "Oh, God!" Scott gasped, clutching the comforter tightly, uttering a chuff of frustration when Chris barred an arm across his hips, preventing him from bucking upwards. He nearly shot into orbit, however, when Chris curled his tongue around the root of his shaft, then swept it up the length in a slow, sensuous glide, collecting a mouthful of confectionery as he went. "Fuck, Chris..."

The younger man smirked at him insolently, swirling the cream around for a moment before swallowing, giving an exaggerated smack of his lips. "Mmm, delicious."

"Christopher..." Scott warned in a tense voice. "Quit teasing me, or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Chris asked curiously, his free hand massaging the taut muscles of his thigh.

"I'll...lemme think a minute and I'll come up with something suitable," he grumbled.

"Well, while you're thinking, why don't I just..." Chris bent his head and resumed his tonguewashing, thoroughly licking the rigid flesh until it was completely free of cream and glistening mellowly under the dim glow of the bedside lamp.

Scott whimpered and writhed in an agony of lust, back arched in entreaty. "Please, Chris...suck me...suck my cock!"

Chris studied the older man closely for a long moment, his own arousal nearly painful in it's intensity. He slowly bent forward and enclosed the head in wet fire, his eyes never leaving Scott as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the velvety-soft skin.

"Holy shit!" Scott whined, panting loudly as Chris inched him down his throat until he was fully sheathed in the most incredible heat. "Aww, baby...yes...suck it!"  
Chris tilted his head to watch Scott as he began to bob slowly, enjoying the other man's choked cries of pleasure, his pleas for more as he fought to curve into the strokes, fingers twining in his hair to tug him down. Chris resisted, taking his own tempo, knowing he was driving Scott insane with need but refusing to allow himself to be rushed.  
"Fuck, Chris!" Scott growled before wrenching him up and shoving him onto his back, rolling over him, pinning his arms to the bed. "You're entirely too good at that. I think it's my turn to make you moan for me." Chris lay quiescent as Scott scattered moist kisses over his chest, nipping and suckling the sensitive nipples, making him arch and mew in delight. "Ooooh, so responsive, baby," Scott murmured, working his way down, imitating the motions Chris had done a few minutes earlier. He deep-throated the younger man easily, fondling his balls as he rose and fell briskly, swallowing and sucking hard, wanting to bring him to the edge quickly.

"Ahh, Christ! Oh, Scotty...yes, that's it...like that!" Chris yelled, bowing high off the bed, heels digging frantically into the mattress as he exploded down Scott's throat, moaning when he hummed in satisfaction, the reverberation through his groin prolonging the orgasm.

Scott raised his head and looked at Chris, shuddering in the aftermath, eyes closed and lips moistly parted in a ragged pant. He slithered up his body, delving his tongue into that enticing mouth, hands languidly meandering over the slicked skin. "Chris?"

"Mmmmph?" Chris mumbled drowsily.

"I wanna fuck you."

Chris was galvanized to alertness at that declaration, his eyes popping open to meet Scott's intent, burning stare. "You...what?"

Scott's fingers found his shaft again, squeezing and stroking it, coaxing it to stiffen once more, pleased when it twitched and swelled under his sensuous manipulations. "I want to fuck you, Chris," he repeated softly. "Need to sink my dick in your hot ass."  
Chris felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He'd never been adverse to blowjobs and handjobs, but he'd drawn the line at actually going any further than that. He'd never been interested in that sort of thing. But with Scott touching him, his hazel eyes boring steadfastly into his own...he was seriously considering the idea. "I don't know..."

Scott, sensing his indecision, bent his head, feathering his lips over his cheek in an almost tender gesture. "Would you like it better if you fucked me?"

Chris groaned at the immediate image that conjured up, his body responding fiercely without his volition. "Scott, I...never did that before."

"I sorta figured that," Scott said. "Just let me take the lead, then, okay? I'll make it so good for you."

Chris tried to speak, but a lump had clogged his throat and he hesitantly nodded, wondering if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.  
Scott dazzled him with a broad grin, rising to his knees and rummaging around in the nighttable drawer for a moment, then reclining atop Chris again, taking his mouth in a slow assault that left him breathless. He eased Chris's wrists up above his head, deftly binding them to the headrails with a silk scarf, careful to make it snug, yet not inhibit circulation.

"Scott...what are you doing?" Chris questioned in alarm, jerking on his bonds.

"Shhhh," Scott soothed, pushing the younger man's hair from his forehead and kissing it lightly. "Relax, baby. I'm gonna make you scream with pleasure."

"But, I-"

Scott pressed his fingers to Chris's lips, cutting off his words. "Trust me, Chris, okay?"

Chris tentatively nodded again, his body tense and quivering with anxiety. He flinched when Scott nudged his thighs apart, palming his balls gently as he fastened his mouth to a flat nipple, lathing and suckling strongly until he was writhing in delight. "Oh, Scotty...s'good...mmm..."

"That's it, Chris," Scott crooned, switching to the other swollen bud, nipping it hard, chuckling at Chris's yelp of surprise. "Just lie back and enjoy, hmm?"

Chris was in exquisite torment! Scott's lips, teeth and tongue proceeded to tease him mercilessly, cajoling sounds from his throat that he'd never known he was capable of. By the time the other man had returned to sip at his mouth, Chris was nearly delirious with the frantic need to come. "Scotty...baby, please...I need you!"

"I'm here, Chrissy...right here," he hissed, swiftly lubing himself, then delicately inching two fingers inside the unbelievably tight tunnel. He moaned when Chris bucked against him, bumping his hips powerfully. "Oh, sweet Chris, you're gonna love this," he breathed, scissoring his fingers cautiously, adding a third finger when the ring of muscle loosened. "It's going to feel so hot, my cock deep inside you. So full and hard...mmm, yeah, you'll just love it."

The combination of Scott's husky words in that purring voice and the probing fingers served to heighten his desire. He spread his legs wide, lifting his hips in supplication, silently encouraging further exploration.

"You ready for me, Chrissy?" Scott panted, kissing the hollow between neck and shoulder. "All relaxed for me to fuck you now?"

Chris whimpered, nodding vigorously. "Now, Scott...now!"

Scott inhaled slowly as he shifted into position, guiding himself to Chris's entrance. "Hold onto the rails," Scotty suggested hoarsely. "It might be a bit uncomfortable at first. Just pull if it gets to be too much, okay?"

Chris grunted impatiently, gripping the metal hard. "Please...hurry."

Scott exerted a steady pressure, gritting his teeth as he felt the head of his shaft gradually become enveloped in snug heat. His eyes squeezed shut as he struggled for control, planting the heels of his hands on either side of Chris's ribs, throwing his head back, air hissing through his teeth. "Oh, fuck...so tight, Chris! So fuckin' tight..."

Chris tried his best to stay relaxed, the discomfort quite a bit more than he'd expected, but the expression of intense pleasure and concentration on Scott's face drew his attention away from the pain until it faded to a delicious fullness. He squirmed a little, gasping when Scott gave a strangled groan and thrust deep, burying himself to the hilt. They froze, eyes locking as they waited for their bodies to adjust to the overwhelming sensations. Eventually, Scott began to move, withdrawing almost completely before gliding back in with a roll of his hips.

Aww...oh, shit...!" Scott croaked, the sweet friction prickling along his sensitive nerve-endings. "Lift your hips...oooh, yeah, that's good."

Chris practically shot off the bed at the feel of sizzling ecstasy singing up his spine. "Oh, Jesus...ahh, God! Scott, right there! That's the spot...oooohhhhh!"

Scott angled his strokes to graze his prostate again, reveling in the soft wails. He drew his knees up so they forced Chris's thighs even farther apart, raising his lower body so he was settled firmly in the cradle of his hips. "Like that, hmm? Christ, you're so hot and tight around my cock, Chrissy. Tell me what you want."

Chris twisted and arched, wanting more, craving all he could give. "Hard...want it hard. Fuck me, Scotty."

Scott murmured is name, obliging only too gladly. He pressed a hand into the small of Chris's back and started to pound into him, the sound of their flesh coming together loud in the room, spurring their lust higher. "Feel good, Chris? Hmmm? Oh, you're so sexy, baby...so hot..."

Chris mewed and met Scott's working hips eagerly, his head thrashing back and forth in the throes of his passion. "More...fuck me more!"

"Whatever you say, baby," Scott replied, strengthening his plunges, watching Chris through heavy-lidded eyes, savoring each sharp cry, every grinding curve of his body. God, Chris was so beautiful!

"Scott..." Chris rasped harshly. "Untie me...I wanna touch you...please!"  
Scott paused, contemplating the request for a moment before reaching up and loosening the scarf, resuming his movements, pushing himself up to delve deeper. "Want me to make you come? Do you, sweetheart?"

Chris was beyond coherent thought, much less words, simply nodding fervently, his fingers raking furrows in the other man's rippling back. Scott hissed in pain, but seemed to take feral pleasure in it, his body burrowing closer, forehead digging into his shoulder as he tried to hold on to his composure. Chris growled in frustration when Scott's rhythm remained slow and methodical, despite his quiet urging for more.

Scott chuckled softly, feeling Chris's impatience, wanting to prolong it. He'd been dreaming about this moment for too long to just rush through it now. He withdrew, resting atop Chris before rolling onto his back, waiting for the inevitable string of curses.

"What...what the God-damn-hell did you stop for?" Chris panted angrily, sitting up and glaring down at the smirking Scott, his hands casually linked behind his head.

"Something the matter, babe?" Scott asked with unconvincing innocence.  
"You mother fuckin', cocksucking..." Chris snarled, scowling even more dangerously at Scott's amused laughter. "If I didn't want so badly for you to finish what you started, I'd strangle you, you son of a bitch!"

Scott snorted, tossing his head arrogantly. "Well, that kinda attitude ain't gonna get you anywhere, my friend.."

"Fuck my attitude, Levy," Chris retorted, crawling over the prone man, plopping heavily down on his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Wouldn't you rather I fucked you?" Scott wheezed, his hazel eyes glinting with humor.

"Well, duh, you shit," Chris snapped, reaching behind him to give Scott's shaft a sharp squeeze, pleased at the older man's yelp. "I don't know why you stopped when you did. I was almost there."

"Well, babe, I think you answered your own question for me."

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

"You were about to come, which is why I stopped," Scott explained in a precise tone, purring at Chris's teasing fingers on his balls. "Didn't want you to shoot just yet."

"Why the hell not?" Chris demanded in annoyance, sniffing at Scott's smarting slap to his wrist when he'd tried to stroke himself.

"When I finally let you come, Chris," Scott began, his tone serious now, gaze steadily boring into the wide-eyed man above him, "I want you to scream my name until your hoarse. I want you to pass out with the force of it." His voice dropped to a sibilant whisper as he finished, "I want you to know that you just had the most incredible fucking orgasm in your life."

Chris's body clenched in an acute spasm and he groaned. "Scott...please..."

Scott shook his head, grinning mysteriously as he abruptly shoved the other man off him and went to the doors that led out onto the balcony. He slid them open and stepped out into the slashing rain, shivering as the chill touched his warm skin. "Come out here, Chris!"

Chris stood just inside the frame, using the curtains to shield himself from the cold. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you numbnuts? Get back in here."

"I want to show you something," Scott called. "Come here."

"I'm not getting myself wet and frozen for you," he refused. "Come back in here before I lock you out on that damned balcony and make you watch me jerk off."

"Do that and I'll make you heartily sorry, Christopher Kanyon," Scott warned in a deceptively silky tone. "Now, do as I say and get your ass out here or I'll come and drag you out!"

Chris briefly considered the glass door, even going so far as to lay a hand on the handle, but before he could think of pulling it shut, fingers shot out and clamped on his forearm, wrenching him off-balance into the driving downpour, his momentum slamming the door shut behind him.

"Scott, you damned bas-" Chris's angry tirade was forestalled by a hot, hungry mouth devouring his, callused palms gliding down his back to mold the flesh of his ass, pulling him into a slippery embrace, bodies grinding and straining against each other. All thoughts of the cold and getting soaked burned away in the white-hot flames of passion.

"Mmmm, Scotty...want you...now."

Scott chuckled in self-satisfaction as he maneuvered Chris to the railing, turning him so that he faced out into the darkness, planting a hand in the middle of his back and urging him to lean over it.

"Scott, what...oh, my God!" Chris threw his head back, the deluge streaming down his face and chest as Scott slammed into him. He gripped the railing tightly, biceps bulging as he fought not to go flying off into the night.

"Ahhh, dammit, Chris...mmmm, I dreamed of fucking you in the rain," Scott moaned, bracing his legs apart to angle his thrusts more deeply. "The water running down your back like this, your hair plastered to your head..."

"Scott...baby, harder," Chris panted raggedly, rocking back into the powerful lunges. "Make me come. Need to...to...oh, shit!"

Scott shifted his hips and grunted as he discovered Chris's sweet spot, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him still as he pounded faster, his free hand slithering past his hip to curl around the throbbing cock. "Oooh, that's it, sweetheart...come for me. Fuck, you're so hot, all wet and wild for me. Scream, baby. Scream my name."

Chris panted with effort, whipping his head back and forth, his drenched hair clinging tantalizingly to his neck and shoulders. "Yes...yes! Faster...almost there...a little more!"

Scott quickened his pace, ramming savagely into him, releasing his waist to slide his hand up and down his ribs and back, relishing the slickness of his satiny skin. "Baby, I love you like this. Come now...shoot for me."  
Chris ground his teeth as he strove for the pinnacle, rearing back into an especially deep plunge, then abruptly becoming as rigid as a board, all thought and movement stilling for an agonizing moment, then he howled as he came in an excruciating paroxysm, the only things keeping him from collapsing to the floor the cold steel of the rail and Scott's tight grasp on his hips as he continued to pump into him in short, sharp strokes, stabbing his prostate to prolong his climax, bellowing as he violently exploded into him, thrusting a few more times before relaxing, gasping and quivering, against Chris's shuddering back.

"Uh, Scott?"

"umm?"

"Aren't you getting cold?"

"Mmmm, not with your hot body pressed up against me," Scot murmured, nuzzling his face into the saturated silk of Chris's hair.

"Well, I'm fucking freezing my ass off," Chris grumbled, wriggling pointedly. "Let's go inside and get dried off."

Scott sighed, reluctantly withdrawing from the snug warmth of Chris's body and straightening. "I guess if you insist..."

"I insist," Chris sniffed, then sneezed as he inhaled some rain. He glared at Scott who stifled a chuckle and stalked to the door, pushing on it....with no effect.

"Motherfuckingsonofabitchshitandhell!"

"What's wrong?"

Chris spun on Scott, who as leaning nonchalantly against the banister, face tilted into the torrent. "What's wrong? What's wrong!"

"I believe that was the question," Scott responded dryly, already knowing the answer before Chris spoke again.

"We're fucking locked out here, thanks to you!" he roared in irritation.

"Bummer," Scott murmured, clearly unperturbed at this new development, feeling quite languorous and drowsy after his delicious exertion.

"Bummer?! Is that all you can say?" he shouted incredulously.

The older man shrugged, yawning expansively and staggering to one of the balcony chairs and sinking into it with a weary sigh. "Well, what would you like me to say, Chris? There's no point in freaking out, since you're doing such a great job of that yourself. Someone will see us out here eventually and send for help."

"I can't believe I let you bring me out here...in the pouring rain!" Chris groused, pacing back and forth, slipping in the puddles of water and snarling at Scott when he snickered. "I swear, if we get out of this mess without pneumonia, it will be a miracle."

"Oh, quit your bitching and come here. We'll keep warm better if we share body heat."

"You honestly expect me to let you touch me again?" Chris snapped, impatiently shoving his streaming hair from his face.

Scott held out his hand commandingly. "Get your sweet butt over here...and I mean now!"

Chris frowned at his tone, then grunted in exasperation, walking over to him, standing defiantly before him. He couldn't help the shiver of response as Scott's fingers trailed down his flank, cupping the back of his thigh, tugging him inexorably toward him.

"Chris...you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy every fucking minute of what we just did, can you?"

Chris opened his mouth, then closed it again, not trusting his voice right then, remaining stubbornly silent.

"You didn't like it when I was pounding into you? Stroking your dic? Making you come so hard you thought you'd never stop?"

Chris moaned under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "Shut up, Scott,"

"Why? Is my voice turning you on? Come here and sit in my lap. "I'm getting chilly."

Chris allowed himself to be jerked gently into Scott's lap, snuggling into the minimal warmth his arms provided.

"You didn't answer my questions," Scott remarked, rubbing his hands up and down his lover's arms, lapping at the water that had pooled in the shallow indentation between neck and shoulder, scraping his teeth up the tender cord of his throat to his ear.

Chris, his respiration becoming labored under the new assault to his already reeling senses, mewed softly, tilting his head back to give him better access. "You know I loved every minute of it, you tormenting asshole. And yeah...oooh, that's nice...you're voice is deadly."

"Turn around so I can reach you better, hmm?" Scott husked, guiding Chris to straddle his thighs. "Mmmm, this is a very good position," he purred, kneading the taut muscles of his ass contemplatively. "Can do some very...ehem...interesting things like this."

"Is that so?" Chris replied, flashing a seductive smile as he folded his arms behind Scott's neck and treated him to a blazingly intense kiss, his nails lightly scraping against his scalp, a gesture that seemed to arouse Scott tremendously.

Chris was just readying himself, with Scott's help, to sink down onto the other man's rehardened flesh when the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking open snapped their attention to the door, their eyes widening when they saw a jean-clad figure step outside, staring at them with a most disconcertingly gleeful expression on his face.

"Oh, this is juicy!" the newcomer exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing them curiously. "I knew I'd heard you, Scott. Can't mistake that pretty wail of yours when you come."

"Brad...what are you doing here?" Scott inquired, rising to his feet, setting Chris on his own and striding to the open door and disappearing inside.

"And how did you get in here?" Chris added, skirting past the entirely too amused Brad Cane, otherwise known as Lodi. He was blushing so hotly that he thought he must look like one huge strawberry at that moment. He accepted one of the huge fluffy towels Scott handed him and hastily dried himself, studiously avoiding even looking at his aching shaft, for fear of disgracing himself. He briefly wondered if Scott was suffering the same, then grimly hoped he was. It was all his fault for getting them into this situation in the first place. Served him right to squirm a little.

"Well, heard you two dogs howling out there, then that little argument, so decided to bribe the clerk for an extra key and help you guys out before someone complained about all the noise." Brad was unabashedly staring at their naked bodies, his blue eyes darkening in speculation. "Soooo...you two finally got around to getting the deed done, hmm?"

Chris looked at him sharply, then at Scott who busied himself putting the dishes back on the cart. "What do you mean finally?"

"Come on, Chris, you had to know-"

"Brad," Scott warned softly, a hint of steel underlying his tone.

"No, I want to know what he means," Chris countered.

"It's nothing you don't already know," Scott drawled, taking a brush from is bag and working on his tangled hair, still not looking at the other man. "I already told you that I've wanted you for a while, so there's nothing more to say."

Chris glanced to Brad with a quirked brow. "Is that right?"

Brad bit his lip to keep from laughing as he averted his eyes to the ceiling and shrugged. "If he says so."

"Spill it, Cain," Chris growled, tightening the towel around his waist as he snatched the brush from Scott, over the other man's strenuous protests and settled down to do his own locks.

With a quick, unconvincingly-apologetic smile to Scott, he half-sat, half-leaned on the edge of the table. "Did he tell you that he would sneak in and watch you while you were in the shower?"

"Brad, you are so dead," Scott hissed, retrieving his comb and resuming his ministrations.

Chris watched Scott thoughtfully. "What else?"

"Well, a few times, I caught him jerking off to your wrestling tapes."

"That's it!" Scott yelled, launching himself at the giggling man, sprawling him across the surface, his hand over the wriggling form's mouth. "You shut the fuck up before I reach down that throat of yours and rip your balls out from the inside."

Brad, lost in a gale of laughter, managed to tear is mouth away, shouting to be heard over Scott's loud curses. "Even asked me to pretend I was you so he could make-believe he was fucking you."

"You're dead, Lodi," Scott screamed, pummeling the helpless man's ribs before hopping off him and hauling him to the door. "You're outta here!" He shoved the guffawing Brad into the hallway, snarling as a parting shot, "And don't even think of getting within ten feet of me for the next month!" before slamming the door in his grinning face.

Throughout this humorous spectacle, Chris sat quietly, drawing the brush pensively through his hair, features bland and enigmatic. "Was what he said true?" he asked softly, not a hint of what he was thinking seeping into his voice.

Scott didn't answer immediately, pacing the floor in vexation. "He's an asshole, Chris," Scott eventually said "You can't believe everything he says."

"Scott, was he telling the truth this time?"

The sober tone caused the other man to turn and look at him, then sigh in resignation. "Yeah, it's true."

"Hmmm."

Scott blinked at him, uncertain as to what that was supposed to mean. He went to the big man, plucking the brush from him and taking over his task, flushing under the silent scrutiny of Chris's dark eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his lover hooked his fingers in his towel and tugged it off, leaning forward to plant a wet kiss to the spot just above his navel, never breaking eye contact. He then rose, discarding his own towel and climbing on the bed, lying on his back, spread open wantonly, gaze heavy-lidded and sensuous. "Get over here and do all the things you've been fantasizing about, Scotty," he rasped, lifting a hand to him. "There's no need to pretend anymore, no need to hide from me. I'm here now. I want you, too."

Scott's knees buckled and he toppled to the bed on his hands, dragging himself up the length of Chris's body, cautiously half-lying across him. Chris's words had thrummed through him, singeing his senses like a blowtorch, especially his last words. "You don't mind?" he questioned, a bit hesitant.

Chris traced part of the tattoo of the dragon that peeked from under his hair at the nape of his neck. "Mind?" he mused as he skimmed his fingertips down to circle the stiffening nipples, observing what he was doing with deceptive concentration. "Why don't you fuck me again and I'll answer that afterwards?"

"You're not gonna let me fuck you and then hurt me or something later, are you?"

Chris affected a guileless expression. "Now, would I do something like that?"

"You're damned straight you would."

The younger man grinned lazily, stroking his hands down Scott's back, arching himself up into him sensuously. "And just why would I hurt you anyway? I mean, just because you spied on me in the shower, pretended another man was me while you banged him, neglected to even hint that you were interested in me...why would that make me want to hurt you?"

Scott groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're pissed, aren't you?"

"At the moment, I'm horny as hell and want you to fuck me before I explode. We'll discuss the rest later."

"You are going to hurt me, aren't you?"

"If you don't shut up and get moving, I will kick your ass so hard..."

Scott captured Chris's lips in a searing kiss, cutting off the snarled threat before it could be completed, deciding that he'd just have to make sure he kept Chris too busy to think about any kind of retribution.


End file.
